A hero that steals?
by hush a deathful lullaby
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are room mates follow them through goods and bads.
1. Mystery girl

**I do not own hetalia or it's characters!**

Arthur pulled his skinny genes on with a lot of struggle. He cursed under his breath when he finally managed to put his belt on. As soon as he walked out of the bathroom with just his genes and socks on, he felt a rush of cool air fly by him and a slam of a door. Sighing he flopped onto his bed. He stretched his arms out and sat back up and reached for his doc martins. As he tied his shoelaces he heard the inevitable flush of the toilet and the shower being turned on. He reached for his ipod and plugged himself into it as he lay back down on his bed to get lost into his music.

After 10 minutes or so Alfred walked out of the bathroom and saw Arthur lying there. He threw the towel onto his bed and leaned over Arthur. Arthur, realizing someone was on his bed other than him opened his eyes only to see Alfred being close; far too close for Arthur's liking.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Alfred?"

"Dude, I thought you were dead!" Alfred said, pulling off Arthur's earphones.

"Well I'm not dead so get off me you bloody wanker"

"No" Alfred leaned in closer just enough to brush there noses and Arthur to get a blush.

"Bloody wanker" Arthur whispered underneath his breath as he shoved the now laughing American off of him.

"Whoa Dude your face cracks me up!"

"How the bloody hell does my face crack you up?"

"because it's your face!"

Arthur whacked Alfred onto Alfred's bed as the teacher walked in.

"Boy's it's time….Breakfasts at it's usual time" he sighed as he looked into the boys bedroom and walked off.

Alfred got off of his bed rubbing the side of his cheek. "Iggy! That's not nice" he moaned as he clambered back onto Arthur's bed and wrapped his arms around Arthur's bare shoulders. Arthur sighed accepting the hug. "Yay Arthur's not struggling"

"What are you six?"

"Nope, it's just I like Arthur's hugs" Alfred whispered

"Don't you start teasing my sexuality" Arthur replied filled with venom

"I'm not, come on dude don't take all remarks as teasing"

"I don't it's just the way you said it!"

"what? Like this?" He whispered as Arthur shoved him off the bed and pulled on a t shirt

"get yourself a bloody girlfriend you wanker"

"Hmm….. No"

"Why?"

"Because she'll never say yes"

"You should at least try!" Alfred didn't reply, instead scooting underneath Arthur's bed.

"what the hell are you….. STOP KICKING THE BLOODY BED" Arthur hoped off the bed. Grabbed Alfred who was still underneath it and started fighting the hysterical American.

~lunch time~

Arthur walked over to his usual table. He overheard Alfred speaking to Mathew and Gilbert "Please, in case something goes wrong!" Alfred whined at them "Let the awesome me and my awesome bird handle it" Mathew nodded shyly as he always did "Thanks dudes" he fist pumped the air and then turned to Arthur "Hey, Iggy can you come?" Arthur sighed in return "come on that's totally un cool I need you there"

"I didn't say anything ,git,"

"but you sighed please come"

"Okay, okay, where? When? And why?"

"At the rose bridge, after school and to ask out the girl I like out!"

"Your actually going to well done mate!"

"Of course I am the super hero who's going to save her heart for myself"

"That's stealing Alfred" Arthur joked as Alfred just shrugged.

The four of them chatted on all the way through lunch about random things like how Francis is a perv and where the hell does Elezaveta get her frying pan from? The bell rang for lunch to be over and the four boys went there separate ways to class.

Arthur's last class was Maths. The only good thing about maths was that he could sit beside Gilbert for the entire period. Half way during the period it suddenly struck Arthur "Who does Alfred like?" He asked Gilbert "The awesome me does not know!" Arthur sighed "I hope it's someone descent and not a cheating slut!" Gilbert raised an eyebrow "vhat are you talking about?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Ja? But does this have to do with a cheating slut?"

"I want him to be happy with a girl who won't cheat on him or use him."

"I can understand vhat you vwant to keep your friend safe all of us do vhy keep that a secret?"

"Well I don't want his relationships turn into what my ones were like, I really want him to be happy because…I like him!"

Gilbert stared at Arthur for a while and then continued with his work "can you tell the awesome me your past?" Gilbert sounded less enthusiastic. Arthur took a deep breath "I've only had two relationships but both of them cheated on me, the first one wanted me for money and to try and get into my pants the second one hooked up with me just to break my heart and make fun about the fact that I'm gay."

"Are you okay?" Gilbert mumbled

"Hm? Oh yeah they were just wankers with nothing more to do than be sluts!" Arthur shrugged as the bell rang.

The two of them walked out of class and headed for the rose bridge.

The rose bridge was a long wooden bridge that sat across an angelic river, the bridge was laced with red and white rose's and you can't touch the railings with out cutting your finger off a thorn hence the name rose bridge.

Arthur and Gilbert found Alfred, Mathew and Elezaveta standing in the middle of the bridge. "Elezaveta? vhat's who he's asking out? But she's got Roderich!" Gilbert whispered into Arthur's ear who promptly shrugged. "Asked her out ye….." Half way through Gilberts sentence he got whacked by a frying pan that came out of no where, "HE'S NOT ASKING ME OUT!" she retorted in anger as Gilbert lay on the ground half conscious. Mathew knelt down beside Gilbert "Mathew, I can see the stars! Oh look there's a constellation of wurst" Mathew leaned in towards Gilbert's ear and whispered something. He instantly snapped out of his mindless babbling and looked back at Mathew wide eyed.

Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrist and dragged Arthur away from the small group "Alfred? Thought you were going to ask the mysterious girl out?" he didn't say anything, instead he turned on his heals to face to face Arthur. He nervously scratched the back of hid neck. "well I sort of lied!" Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow. "What why'd you bring us here?"

"Well I lied about the girl part I'm actually asking out you!"

Arthur stood there not moving not even blinking just standing there; emotionless. Alfred started to panic, he frantically shook Arthur, pulled his ear, clicked his fingers anything he could think of. "Hey Arte, Dude, snap out of it, your worrying me!"

Gilbert and Mathew were helping Alfred trying to snap Arthur out of his trance while Elezaveta was on talking on her mobile.

After what seemed ages to the boys for what was actually 5 minutes, a frying appeared and whacked Arthur over the head knocking him unconscious. "Okay thanks Dylan…. yeah I'm sure he'll be fine…yes he's unconscious…..thank you….bye"

The three boys stared at Elezaveta while she hung up. "Who vas that?" Gilbert asked "One of Arthur's brothers"

Alfred lifted the unconscious Brit off the ground and carried him (princess style) back to the dorms and laid him gently down onto the bed. He sat himself don on the other end of the bed, he cupped his face in his hands with his brain filled with questions and probably burgers. Gilbert and Mathew walked in and tried to comfort Alfred. "Why?" he muffled in his hands. "Em.. Alfred…." Gilbert pipped up

"WHY DID HE REACT LIKE THAT?" Alfred screamed into his hands.

"He was just shocked" Mathew replied timidly.

"SHOCKED! THAT WAS MORE LIKE GET AWAY FROM ME DUDE!"

"Alfred…..He vwas just shocked…..he actually likes you" Alfred lifted his head and gave daggers to Gilbert "Your lying"

"Nien, he admitted it to me before vwe vwent to the bridge, he freaked out probably because it's you who asked him unexpectedly, someone he trusts"

"what do you mean someone he trusts?"

"He's had 2 relationships both of them were bad, I think he feared having a relationship with you, instead looked after you in the shadows"

Alfred stared aimlessly at Gilbert as he stood up and grabbed Mathews hand "Well that's the serious side of the awesome me over the rest is up to you!" He dragged Mathew out closing the door behind them.

Alfred laid down beside Arthur and watched his sleeping face. He reached for a stray strand of Arthur's hair and pushed it to the side of his face. Arthur stirred from is sleep and slowly opened his eye's "A-A-Alfred" he stuttered "I'msorryIdidn'tmeantogontoawierdtranceever uthingcameatonceiwasscaredan dididn'tknowwhattodo…."

"Shh, Arthur I cannot understand what your trying to say"

"I'm sorry"

"That's okay, I'm sorry I didn't know that you were scared"

Arthur looked into Alfred's ocean blue eyes as his emerald ones teared up. Alfred acted on instinct and grabbed Arthur into a hug.

"Arthur? I-I found out that you're scared, y-you probably have the right to be s-so well" Alfred gulped down a lump in his throat "You can say n-no I'm sorry" Alfred felt something warm run down his cheek. He gripped onto Arthur tighter and closed his eyes. Arthur calmed down enough to speak "Alfred, I've always been scared of this, I don't trust people, but I trust you!"

"Then why are you scared of this"

"because I might go mad and over protective, I want to lock you up and never let you go, checking on you every ten seconds, I'm more scared of myself"

"Lock me up then for all I care" Arthur raised his head from Alfred's crushing hug.

"Don't be stupid git" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hands and brought them up to his chest.

"I'm not being stupid, I'm just being in love" Alfred glared into Arthur's eyes but something else caught his eye, something red….."ARTHUR! YOUR BLEEDING!" Alfred instantly jumped up onto his feet and ran out of the room.

Arthur sat up and spun his legs off the bed and just on the edge. He stared at his blood covered hand. Alfred burst back into the room with a first aid box in his hand. He ran up to Arthur and knelt down in front of him. "Alfred, you've got blood on your top" Arthur mumbled as Alfred took his bleeding hand and started cleaning it. "I know, but I don't care." Arthur winced as Alfred kissed Arthur's cut before wrapping it up with a bandage. "Arthur, You can't trust a person, but you can trust me because I'm a hero"

"Yeah, a hero who steals hearts" Arthur muttered.

Alfred grabbed Arthur's good hand and the first aid kit. Dragging Arthur behind him and putting the first aid box back to where it belonged, Alfred took Arthur back outside and back to the rose bridge. Elezaveta, Mathew and Gilbert stood at the end of the bridge. They turned around when they saw Alfred and Arthur walking across the bridge and stopping in the middle of it. Alfred turned to face Arthur and took a deep breath "Arthur Kirkland, Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" Arthur replied enthusiastically. There was a loud cheer that sounded louder than just three people cheering. The two boys looked at the end of the bridge and saw there entire reg class "Kiss kiss kiss kiss" they started chanting. The to lovers looked at each other before gently but passionately kissing.

**A/U**

**This is for Turtle Triona and who ever bothers to read this =) **

**Thank you for at least bothering there'll be a second chapter with smut until then have fun!**

**Lots of love lullaby **

**p.s Please review!**


	2. lost varginity?

**I do not own Hetalia **

The teacher stood outside dorm room 69. He sighed as he heard the erotic sounds that came from the two boys who occupied the room "Ugh Arthur, harder, ah ….. That's so good!" He put a scowl on his face as he pushed open the door expecting two naked boys . Instead he saw Arthur giving Alfred a massage. "Bloody hell Alfred how did you strain your shoulder?"

"Playing American Football, Man! that team was harsh!" Alfred moaned back. The teacher merely sighed "Breakfast's at it's usual time" With that he left.

Arthur stopped massaging Alfred and sat back onto the bed. "Awww Why'd you stop?" moaned as he laid his head on Arthur's lap "my hands got sore!" Arthur replied while gently tapping Alfred's cheek. "Fine" Alfred mumbled before sitting back up. Arthur got up off the bed and walked to the door "You coming?" he asked. "Yeah, in a minute you can go on without me." Arthur shrugged and left the room leaving the devious American alone in the room.

Alfred walked into the food hall and instantly eyed his small group of friends. He ran up to Arthur and wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder. "The hero has arrived" he shouted making poor Arthur jump "that was right in my ear you wanker!" Arthur snapped. "Ve~~~ please don't fight" Feliciano piped up; who was a new member of the group after being transferred and in Gilbert's little brother's class. "We're not fighting Feli, Alfred's just being a dick." Arthur clarified. "Am not!" Alfred mumbled letting go of Arthur and sitting on his lap. Arthur rolled his eyes but didn't bother to shove him off.

"Are you two going to the school dance tonight?" Mathew's small voice asked.

"well I'm not I don't know about Alfred!"

"I might" Alfred said "Are you going Mattie?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Oh with who?" Arthur questioned.

"With the awesome me" Gilbert wrapped his arm around Mathew as both Arthur and Alfred's jaw dropped.

"Ve~ ~ that's cute" Feliciano stated before getting up to leave.

~ time skip ~

Arthur and Gilbert walked out of there class and headed towards English. On there way to English they spotted Feliciano and Ludwig. "Feli, Luddy!" Gilbert called down the corridor. The two of them tuned around and waited until the other two caught up. "Don't shout down the corridor" Ludwig scolded as Feliciano gave Gilbert and Arthur a hug. "Are you two going to the dance?" Arthur asked the two younger boys.

"Nien" Ludwig replied bluntly.

"Si" Feli sounded unenthusiastic but no one fretted on it.

"Aw Luddy, why don't you go with little Feli?" Ludwig glanced down at Feliciano. Feliciano caught Ludwigs eye as he quickly diverted his. Arthur and Gilbert looked at each other with firmly placed grins as they slipped into there class.

Arthur sat down next to Alfred and Gilbert sat across the table next to class was allowed to talk quietly amongst themselves. Alfred put on his best puppy eyes "Arthur?"

"Yes love?" Arthur sighed back

"Can we adopt little Feli as our son?"

"What?"

"Can we adopt Feli? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeee!" Alfred begged

"That's what girls do Alfred!"

"Please, please, please, please pretty please!"

"Your not going to stop begging until I say yes are you?"

"yup"

"Fine then" Arthur sighed in defeat "but ask Lovino first!"

"Ask me what bastardos?" Lovino growled from the table next to them.

"Can I adopt your brother?" Alfred asked, Lovino gave him an awkward/weird look

"Only girls do that" he pointed out but shrugged anyway turning his attention back to a particular Spainard.

Alfred grinned at Arthur who just simply rolled his eyes.

The bell rang for it to be the end of school. Arthur kissed Alfred on the cheek "I'll be going to Football practice" with that he ran off. Alfred, Gilbert, Mathew and Lovino walked to the food hall together. They met Feliciano, Ludwig and Francis in there. "Thanks you guys for helping" Alfred said looking at the group.

"Non meisure,thank you for the stripper club tickets!" Francis replied. Mathew gave his twin brother a strange look, who shrugged back and whispered "he was the only one who I had to bribe!"

"Okay, Lovino and Feliciano are making the pizzas by the way Feli I've officially made you as my son!"

"Ve~?"

"Francis is making Marscapone and Strawberry Trifle**, **Ludwig's supervising those three and Gilbert, Mathew and I are setting up the room." With that everyone nodded and went there separate ways.

Gilbert and Alfred brought a table into the dorm room. As soon as they set it down Mathew covered it with a red table cloth. Alfred brought out a wicker basket from underneath his bed. The three boys pulled out two candle sticks with stands, cutlery, four plates, two wine glasses and a bottle of shloer. They stepped back to look at there handy work. "Thanks dudes"

"The Awesome me will help an Awesome friend any day!" Gilbert stated.

Mathew nodded in agreement "well I hope the effort will pay off"

"I hope so too" Alfred looked at his brother and friend "Well have fun at the party dudes! I'll check on the others so knock yourselves out!"

Alfred walked into the kitchen seeing Lovino and Feliciano putting the topping on the pizzas and Francis putting the triffle in the fridge. Alfred walked over to Ludwig and stood beside him. Francis spotting Alfred in the kitchen ran up to him "Ah the triffle's are in the fridge just take them out when you want them!" Francis turned and walked out before Alfred got the chance to say thanks. Shrugging it off Alfred turned his attention to Ludwig. "How have they been?"

"Fine"

"You can leave to get ready for the dance"

"I-I'll vwait for Feli, we are in vthe same dorm room"

"do you have feelings for little Feli?" Ludwig's face turned into a tomato but he didn't say anything.

Lovino was putting the pizzas in the oven as Feliciano ran up to Alfred and handed him an egg timer. "when this beeps take the pizzas out" he instructed.

"Okay, thanks dudes you really have helped"

"Frattello and I love making pizzas together so of course we're happy to help!" Lovino grunted in response as he dragged Feliciano out of the kitchen with Ludwig following behind them.

Alfred waited until the egg timer went off and took out the tray of pizza . He ran back to the kitchen and grabbed the trifle, putting it into the coolest place he could find in the dorm. He then stroke a match lighting the candles and switching off the light.

He waited for Arthur to come back from Football. After five minutes of waiting Arthur walked through the door. He stumbled back when he saw the table and the smillng American beside it. "Alfred did you do all this?"

"Well I had some help!" Alfred walked up to Arthur and kissed him on the lips before showing him to his seat. The two of them sat in silence; merely enjoying each others company.

When Alfred looked up from his trifile and saw Arthur's smile flickering in the candle light he could not help the butterflies in his stomach going wild.

When they had finished there two cource meal, Alfred picked up the dirty plates and put them in the wicker basket. He walked up to Arthur and gave him a hug from behind. "did you enjoy that?" he whispered into Arthur's ear.

"it was perfect, thank you" Arthur replied getting up and giving Alfred a kiss.

"your welcome" Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist and pulled him closer as Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. They stared at each other in the eyes for ages. Alfred was the first one to end this trance as he pushed Arthur onto his bed whle clambering on top of him takeing both of there t-shirts off in the process. Alfred started rampageing Arthur's bare neck and chest with kisses. He looked up to Authur's face to see it contorted with fear and uneasiness, He sent Arthur a reassuring smile as he scooted down so that he was at Arthur's tummy and then unexpectedly started blowing raspberry's onto the tender skin below him. Arthur giggled and wriggled underneath the taller teen.

"Alfred!" he called in between his giggle fits. Alfred stopped and sat up pulling Arthur onto his lap

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to!" Arthur shook his head.

"I-I want this, just a bit s-sc-scared" Arthur admitted.

"I'll be careful" Alfred replied unbuckling there belts. Arthur smiled gently as he let Alfred un bootton and unzip his jeans and then suddenly stopping.

"Why'd you stop?" Arthur asked as Alfred rested his head on Arthur's chest and mumbled something.

"Alfred I can't hear you"

"I can't take them off" Alfred said a little clearer into Arthur's chest

"What off?"

"Your skinny jeans!" Alfred wailed "There a hero's worst enemy!"

"Pfft! I'll get rid of the jeans!" Arthur stood up and pulled off the jeans while Alfred just sat on the bed mumbling something about killing the mood. Arthur adventually got them off and sat back down on the bed, just to be ramed over by a naked Alfred. He started to suck one of others nipples and playing with the other, with a rewarded groan escaping Arthur's mouth. Alfred done the same treatment to the other nipple before lifting Arthur back onto his lap. Alfred looked up at Arthur with a teasing grin before slipping his hands down Arthur's boxers pumping mini Arthur into ablivoein. Arthur felt his vocal coards melting by the second, so he decided to get some revenge, He stoped Alfred pumping his small friend, took off his boxers and pushed Alfred down so that he was lying down. He positioned himself ontop of mini Alfred and without any preperation guided Alfred inside of him. Within second Alfred came inside of Aurthur with Arthurnot too far behind. Arthur collapsed ontop of Alfred as they both immediately fell asleep.

"Wow, he's totally out for the count!"

"Shh don't wake him here's the poster now go!"

"Why? He didn't turn up for band practice this morning or was that your fault?"

"Hehe sort of, now go"

"Okay bye!"

Aurthur decided to open his eyes "who was that?" he asked groggily

"That was Gilbert"

"Ugh I need to go to band practice!"

"No need you missed it"

"Wha- ahh!" Arthur suddenly satup feeling the pain in his lower area he flumped back down.

"Sorry Iggy, but you suddenly jumped on me without preparing so your going to hurt like hell dude!"

"Ugh and you cuming inside me so quickly hurts as well"

"Ha Ha Ha ….Ha….Ha….Ha"

"Pfft! Come here git!" Alfred jumped onto the bed pulling him closer

"Yes Arthur?"

"I love you!"

"Love you two Artie!"

~time skip to food hall~

"ah! sleeping beauty has arrived with his prince!" Francis shouted as Alfred sat down pulling Arthur onto his lap.

"morning Francis!" Arthur said with a smile as the small group turned and looked at Arthur.

"He said morning to Francis" Mathew pointed out in his timid voice!

"You two done it!" Gilbert added

"How the hell do you know!" Alfred muffled behind Arthur..

"Mon a mi he's literally glowing on your lap!" Francis said pointing to Arthur

"Ve~ and he was walked funny!"

"Feli do you know what were talking about?" Alfred asked

"Arthur's glow! Lovino toldme when people glow they also walk funny!"

"You two need to teach your far too innocent son about sex!" Mathew pointed out as the now flushed Alfred nodded.

**Sorry this took so long to update I had to turn into a ninja because I didn't want my parents read my smutty brain!**

**Anyhow I'm thinking about continuing this story I was wondering if you lot (or few who've read this) think I should or shouldn't please review your answer or pm me =) oh and sorry I spelt jeans wrong in the last chapter!**

**p.s REVIEW **


	3. Swinging knives

I do not own hetalia

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the teacher burst into the dorm room. "Is everything okay?" he frantically said. He stopped and looked down. "Iggy~~ I said I was sowwy" Alfred groaned from the floor. The teacher sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "you two are going to be the death of me! Breakfast is at it's usual time but ends at eleven!" he looked up from the floor to see Arthur curled in his bed sheets. "Arthur, will you keep Alfred under control?" the teacher asked Arthur replied with a muffled "Yeah" With that he left.

Alfred picked himself up off the floor and jumped onto the bed. He picked up the bed sheets with Arthur in them and placed them on his lap. Arthur hissed in pain as he was set down.

"You still sore?"

"Of COURCE I'm sore you bloody git!" Arthur muffled through the sheets.

"But that was two weeks ago~~" Alfred whined as he untangle Arthur from the covers. Arthur started to glare at Alfred once he was free.

"Whoa dude your glare doesn't work when you're holding a teddy bear and wrapped up in a blanket" Alfred laughed causing Arthur to blush and slap Alfred.

Arthur walked over to their usual table with Alfred dragging himself behind him.

"Whoa what happened to you!" Gilbert shouted from the table pointing towards Alfred's cheek.

"Got slapped!" Alfred chuckled in reply.

"Ve~~ why?" Feliciano asked worryingly.

"Don't say it!" Arthur warned as he sat carefully down into a seat.

"Well I deserved it" Alfred said while scratching the back of his neck and sitting down next to Arthur.

Mathew walked over to the table and sat down on Gilberts lap.

"Hey bir—how the hell did you get that scratch?" Gilbert exclaimed, cupping Mathews face.

"Oh that it was one of the swinging knives" Mathew replied casually.

"SWINGING KNIVES!" Prussia shouted getting more worried by the second

"Oh I heard of them, about 5 or 6 people got hurt by a knife swinging on random trees" Feliciano chimed.

"What the bloody hell is the school doing?" Arthur asked the table

"Investigating, but they keep on appearing, if anyone gets seriously injured there going to bring in the police." Feliciano replied

"Feli who told all of this?" Alfred asked Feliciano who simply replied with "Antonio"

"THIS IS NOW CALMING ZE AWSOME ME DOWN, WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPNED TO MATHEW!" Gilbert shouted grabbing onto Mathew

"But it didn't" Mathew squeaked.

"Oh Papa, what's the talk? Fratello refuses to tell me." Feliciano asked, changing the conversation in case another argument came up.

"ugh, erm, well, it's...Arthur help me out here!" Alfred looked over to Arthur

"The talk is when you get told why people glow and walk funny" Arthur said as he sent a smirk over towards Alfred "Why don't you come over to our dorm at 5 and Papa will give you the talk!" Arthur added.

"okay thank you Mama, thank you Papa" Feliciano cheered as he got up and gave Arthur and Alfred a hug. "I'll see you later" he cheered

"huh where are you going?" Arthur asked before Feliciano ran off.

"Oh to see Ludwig, he wanted to ask me something." Feliciano said and ran off

"Ah he's growing up so fast!" Alfred sighed

"Yeah he is" Arthur sighed with Alfred.

"You two sound like an old married couple" Prussia and Canada coed.

Arthur and Alfred got back to their dorm room and almost instantly Arthur started to clean the room up while Alfred flumped onto his bed.

"Aren't you going to help me clean?" Arthur asked standing up

"Nope!" Alfred replied

"So your just going to let me do all the cleaning because...?"

"I get to see your bum through skinny jeans!" Alfred replied with a smirk on his face. Arthur dived onto the bed and tried to attack Alfred. Only to be over powered by him and restrained onto the bed.

"Oi let go you bloody idi-mph" Arthur was cut off by Alfred's pair of lips against his. Arthur struggled beneath Alfred's strong frame before giving up and kissing back. Alfred licked the bottom of Arthurs lips to gain entry which was easily accepted. As Alfred roamed Arthur's mouth he sat up, pulling Arthur up with him and setting him onto his lap. He then un buttoned Arthurs jeans.

"Wait no not now Alfred!" Arthur growled pulling away from the heated kiss.

"Aw, Why?" Alfred whined.

"Because one it's still morning, two I'm sore, three someone will walk in and four you haven't explained why you came so fast!" Arthur replied looking straight into Alfred's eyes.

Alfred sighed "I'll answer four then" He adjusted Arthurs position on his lap, picked up Arthur's hand and placed it on his own crotch. Arthurs eyes widened as he felt a slight bump in Alfred's trousers.

"I'm always like this around you" Alfred whispered "It's why I wear baggy trousers" He kissed Arthur lightly on the cheek "now can you understand why?" Arthur dumbly nodded in return and kissed Alfred back on the cheek.

"Well now you can help clean up " Arthur said getting off of Alfred.

"Aw but I wanna stare at your ass for longer" Alfred whined (again).

"You can stare at my ass while we're tidying so start cleaning!" Arthur said frustrated.

The two boys had just finished tidying when the teacher walked in.

"The dorm inspection is cancelled due to police searches" he said

"Police?" Alfred and Arthur said together

"Yeah, could you two please stand by your beds" he said in a serious tone. The two boys obeyed immediately as the teacher ushered two police officers into the dorm room. They looked like the stereotypical police men, one was chubby and looked like he was bolding. The other was muscly and well worked out with neatly combed back hair.

The chubby officer started chucking stuff out of all of Alfred's chest of draws, while the muscly one started on Arthur's. Soon all their clothes were on the floor. The two officers continued to wreck the room, stripping the beds, over turning the mattresses going through suitcases and eventually they started going through the cupboards and Arthur suddenly went pale...

Alfred looked wearily at Arthur before leaning over and whispering "Are you okay?"

"No" Arthur replied as the officer pulled out a box.

He opened the box.

His face changed.

He raised an eyebrow.

Before he pulled out a...

cuddly toy.

Alfred tried to stifle a laugh but failed and ended up falling onto the ground in a fit of laughter as the officer continued to pull out cuddly after cuddly. Arthur kept his head down and ready to whack Alfred when everyone else left.

The police officers left after the floor was littered with all the boys possessions including all the stuffed toys.

"Dude having one toy's funny but having a lot is hilarious" Alfred stated with tears running down his face.

"SHUT UP, I've already lost most of my dignity in front of you of all people don't make it worst." Arthur gritted out.

"Fine but can I say one thing..?" Alfred said calming himself down.

"What?" Arthur dared to say. Alfred pounced onto Arthur pushing the both of them to the floor.

"It makes you unbelievably adorable" Alfred said before pressing his lips against Arthurs. Though Arthur was having none of it...

"Iggy~~ I said I was sowwy!" Alfred whined once again as the two boys walked to the food hall. Arthur ignored Alfred this time and carried on walking to their usual table. They found Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Mathew and Gilbert the awesome gathered around the table.

"Hey Arthur, Hey Alfr- VWAT ZE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE AGAIN?" Gilbert shouted and pointed to Alfred's bruised cheek. Alfred scratched the back of his neck before saying

"I deserved it!"

There was little room around the small table so Alfred pulled a very reluctant Arthur onto his lap . "What are you guys talking about?" Arthur asked as Alfred cuddled into Arthur's neck.

"Swinging knives apparently it's no one within the school but outside of the school." Mathew said.

"It seems someone doesn't like the school" Francis pointed out

"but why? the schools nothing special" Antonio said.

"It might be because they don't like a particular group." Gilbert added.

The conversation ended when they heard Feliciano's voice. Everyone turned around to see Feliciano and Ludwig walking up to the table.

"Guess what!?" Feliciano chimed

"What?" Arthur replied with a sly smile on his face knowing what Feliciano was going to say.

"Ludwig just asked me out!" Feliciano squealed. Everyone at the table cheered. Gilbert got up and wrapped his arm around Ludwig.

"Well done Luddy time to get laid" He said

"Bruder!" Ludwig scolded his brother while un wrapping himself from his arm.

"Ah can't stay long, Elizaveta wants me so see ya's " Feliciano gave everyone a hug before prancing off.

"Oi Bastardo get over here" Lovino spat and Ludwig obeyed

"Ja?" he replied. Lovino stood up and grabbed Ludwig's collar.

"Don't. Ever. make. my Frattelo cry." Lovino spat before letting go of Ludwig.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Arthur cried out staring at Alfred "You bloody git!"

Alfred lifted his head and smiled.

"couldn't help it" he replied to a annoyed Arthur.

"honhonhon nice hiccy!" Francis giggled but was cut off by a loud scream that echoed through the food hall. People started to look out the windows but the table exchanged a glance.

"That sounded like..." Mathew started

"Feliciano!" Ludwig and Lovino said as they got up and ran to where the scream came from followed by everyone else.

What they saw was horrific...

**I'm out of Hiatus XD my exams are finished got a week off so I'll be quicker at posting the next chapter. And cliff hanger hehehe.**

**Please review!**


	4. worry

**I do not own Hetalia**

Arthur hammered the school nurses door. He burst through huffing and puffing. The nurse stared at him before getting up and walking towards him. "What's wrong Mr Kirkland?" She said casually.

"It's Feli" Arthur gasped "He's been hit by one of the knives!"

Alfred crashed into the head masters office. "Have you EVER heard of knocking?" the head stated staring directly at Alfred.

"Knife, Feli, hurt, screaming," Alfred panted. The head master raised and eyebrow but got up anyway.

There was a large crowd gathered outside and pupils looking out windows. A lot of them had there phones out either texting or pointing them at Feliciano.

Feliciano's was covered in blood. He kept on sobbing as a knife that was attached to a string was sticking out of his left eye.

Antonio, Francis, Mathew and Gilbert were trying to keep everyone away from Feliciano while Ludwig and Lovino were trying to calm him down.

"To your dorms NOW" the head master shouted before running over to Feliciano.

"What's your name lad?" he asked

"F-Felici-ano Ver-Vergas" Feliciano sobbed

"Okay Feliciano, I'm going to call an ambulance has anyone got the nurse?"

"Si Arthur went" Lovino replied.

"Okay Feliciano answer me tell me who these two boys are and your relationship with them?"

"L-L-Lovino's my frattelo and Ludwig's my boyfriend" Feliciano replied

"Okay could you two keep Feliciano talking while I call the Ambulance."

Lovino and Ludwig nodded and turned there attention back to Feliciano.

Arthur came running up to the scene with the nurse right behind him.

"Holy mother of god!" she exclaimed while wracking about the first aid box. She finally found a bandage and started wrapping it around the knife. "Has anyone touched the knife Feliciano?" she asked

"N-no" he replied.

"Okay so I guess everyone here are your friends?" she continued

"Si"

"Right, You lot keep asking Feliciano questions. It'll take his mind off the pain."

The small group circled the weeping Italian. Though they were all speechless and wondering what to say.

"Err Frattelo how many chickens were there at grandpa's farm?" Lovino asked

"Six" he replied

"What's the name of the chicken that always chased us?" Lovino continued

"Fluffy"

"Fluffy? Who calls there chicken Fluffy?" Alfred asked

"Grandpa he gives his chicken weird names"

"what were the others called?" Mathew asked

"Fluffy, Nero, Jaws, Preckles, Nana and Lopsy."

"Dude they are totally awesome names!" Alfred stated

"Ja almost as awesome as ze awesome me!" Gilbert added

"Dude your not as awesome as you think you are!" Alfred said

"Am too" Gilbert pouted.

"are not! Feli who's more awesome Papa or…"

"Ze awesome uncle Gil!" Gilbert butted in.

"Uncle?" the rest of the group said staring at Gilbert.

"Your both as awesome as each other!" Feliciano giggled, forgetting that there was a knife sticking out of his eye.

"who do you think is going to get whacked first and by who?" Ludwig asked

"Erm.. Gilbert!" Feliciano chimed in his usual way "By Alfred and Ludwig!" Ludwig let go of Feliciano. He walked over to one side of Gilbert while Alfred stood on the other side. _Whack_. They'd hit Gilbert on both sides of his head.

"Zat's totally un-awesome, vwhy'd you do zat?" Gilbert moaned rubbing is head.

"For claiming to be Feli's uncle" Ludwig and Alfred said in unison.

Ludwig returned to Feliciano's side just when the ambulance pulled up. Two paramedics ran up to Feliciano.

"Lovi~~ I'm tired" Feliciano whined.

"Okay lad, don't fall asleep" one of the paramedics said. The other paramedic was looking at the knife and the rope. "right Feliciano Vergas are my correct?" He asked turning his attention towards Feliciano.

"Si" Feliciano replied.

"Right Feliciano, what we're going to do is cut the string that's attached to the knife and place you onto a stretcher. Then we'll take you to the hospital where you'll get an x-ray okay" The paramedic continued

"O-okay, what'll happen after the x-ray?" Feliciano asked.

"depends what the x-ray says, right I'm cutting the string so brace yourself." the other paramedic said. Feliciano closed his eye and clenched Ludwig's and Lovino's hand.

_snip_

Feliciano slumped into Ludwig and Lovino, relieved to be free. Ludwig lifted Feliciano onto the stretcher with Lovino refusing to let go of his hand. The paramedics put the stretcher in a sitting position. They wheeled him into the Ambulance.

"Lovino you stay by Feliciano everyone else can see him at the hospital after they give statements to the police." The headmaster directed before clambering in to the Ambulance. The ambulance sped off and the group got told to disperse into there dorms.

Alfred and Arthur walked into there dorm. As soon as Alfred shut the door Arthur broke down into tears. Alfred instantly grabbed Arthur and brought him into a tight hug.

"How could any one do that to someone….someone so….pure?" Arthur sobbed into Alfred's chest.

"I don't know, I don't know" Alfred whispered in reply.

Arthur calmed down enough to lift his head up to look at Alfred.

"Sorry, Lovino and Ludwig are probably feeling worst let alone Feli" Arthur said to which Alfred shook his head.

"Everyone's equally worried about little Feli and Feli's probably really content with Lovino at his side" Alfred let go of Arthur and walked over to Arthur's cupboard.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked as he sat down on his bed. Alfred lifted his head out the cupboard and sat down on the bed beside Arthur.

"This" he whispered as a flurry of sheets wrapped around them. Alfred pulled Arthur into a tight hug and handed him a small green bunny with wings.

"Feeling better?" Alfred asked with a small smirk.

"No, but this'll do" Arthur mumbled and slid his eyes close.

After ten minutes of the two boys cuddling a knock sounded at the door. Alfred got up to answer it while Arthur sorted the bed sheets out and stuffed the bunny underneath a pillow. The two police officers who raided there room earlier walked. Alfred scuttled behind the officers and sat down beside Arthur.

"Could you two tell us what happened before and during Mr Vergas's 'accident'" The skinnier officer asked.

"After you guys wrecked our room which was totally un-cool"

"Alfred!" Arthur warned

"We tidied up and walked to the food hall were we met up with everyone else. Feli and Ludwig came to give us amazing news about them. Then Feli needed to see Elizaveta so he ran off. A couple of minutes later we hear a scream that sounded likr Feli's so the whole group ran outside and saw…him…" Alfred trailed off so Arthur took over.

"Alfred ran to get the head while I got the nurse."

"Right what is your relationship with Feliciano?" The chubby officer asked.

"We adopted him!" Alfred sang

"You mean you adopted him!" Arthur mumbled

"But he calls you mama!" Alfred retorted

"Cause you told him to anyway when will we be allowed to see him?" Arthur looked up at the officer.

"After we've finished with you. But…isn't adopting a girls thing?" the skinnier officer asked.

"S-so it's Feli how can't anyone want to be his parents" Alfred said staring directly at the skinny officer.

"I'd hate to agree but I do agree" Arthur added.

"Carrying on. Do you know who'd hurt Feliciano?" The chubbier officer said.

"No way in hell" Alfred and Arthur mimicked.

"Why'd you say that?" The chubby officer asked.

"Well for one he's the type of person who nobody can hate, two we'll track down the person and gut them" Arthur replied.

"three, he's adorable" Alfred piped up.

"Okay thank you, You two can go and see him now." The skinny officer said. The two boys got up and rushed out.

"Somehow they feel very parent like towards Feliciano" The skinny officer commented as the two strolled out the dorm.

"Yeah, though the small group seem family like." the chubby one said.

The two boys ran up to the front gate where they found Mathew, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio and Elezaveta. Elezaveta ran up to Alfred and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked Feli to come. I-If I hadn't he would be okay" She wept as Alfred hugged her back.

"Liz stop that bloody crying and listen" Arthur commanded and everyone looked up at him as he continued "It's not your bloody fault it was the wanker who placed all the knives in the first place and Mathew you better be bloody thankful to only get a scratch!" Everyone stared at Arthur wide eyed before silently agreeing with what he said. Elezaveta dried her eyes and let go of Alfred.

"I still think it's my fault" she whispered

"No one thinks it's your fault." Alfred replied giving Elezaveta a final hug "Any who where's Ludwig" Alfred asked.

"He vwent ahead to see Feli as soon as possible, don't blame him" Gilbert answered

"Okay and you" Alfred pointed at Arthur "who are you and what have you done with my boy friend."

"Maybe this is my dark side" Arthur smirked as he walked past Alfred.

"Oh yey do you have cookies?" Alfred asked following Arthur.

The group started to walk down to the hospital.

"Hey Ant your being un-awesomely quiet" said Gilbert turning his attention to the usually loud Spaniard.

"Yeah, I guess" Antonio replied.

"Vhy?" Gilbert asked.

"This happening to Feliciano I don't know what to say or even do, I don't understand how everyone can keep on smiling?" Antonio explained keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Vwell everyone's keeping a smile on because if we didn't Feliciano and Lovino would be depressed."

"I-I don't get it" Antonio replied

"Well monsieur what he's trying to say is if everyone's depressed then the mood around us will be tensed and unhappy but if we're all happy then this situation won't be as bad!" Francis explained more clearly

"Yeah most of us wept out of sight so we could smile later on" Alfred added

"You wept?" Antonio asked

"Well not the hero but Arthur and Elezaveta did and their usually strong!" Alfred commented.

"Ja, Mathew cried a bit and Ludwig was trying not to" Gilbert added

"So you guys cried for Feli but smile around everyone else to keep the mood light for Feli and Lovi." Antonio summed up and let a smile creep onto his face.

"Yeah so cheer up git!" Arthur piped up.

"I'm seriously enjoying this side of you Iggy!" Alfred chimed.

They reached the hospital and ran up to the reception. The receptionist wore a simple white shirt and blue tie. He looked up from the computer and stared at the small group.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you know where Feliciano Vergas is?" Alfred asked

"He's in the emergency room so could you lot please wait in the waiting area there are already two boys with him."

"Okay thanks dude" Alfred replied as the group moved into the waiting room were they found the head master on the phone.

They sat down quietly and waited until the head was off the phone. Elezaveta leaned her head against Arthur's shoulder while Alfred done the same on the other side of him. Gilbert had Mathew on his lap with Francis sitting beside him all the while Antonio paced up and down. The head master finished his phone call and walked over to the group.

"I'll give you guys the news, Feliciano had an x-ray and cat scan, The hospital staff a determination what to do but he has lost a lot of blood. I've just phoned home and their older sister will be here soon." He informed them as everyone gave him a nod.

A nurse walked up to the head master and whispered into his ear. He nodded to the nurse and she walked off.

"What's happening?" Arthur asked.

"Just brace yourselves." He replied. Everyone exchanged a look before sharp scream echoed around. The group looked up at the head for answers but got none.

A minute later a bed rushed out of a room with Lovino and Ludwig running beside it then stopping in the waiting room and watched the bed get whisked away. The group got up and rushed over to Lovino and Ludwig. Lovino slumped into Antonio's arms and started badly shaking. Gilbert pulled Ludwig into a hug.

"Ludz vwat's happened?" Gilbert asked.

"They decided to pull the knife out of his eye." Ludwig gulped "Now he's going into theatre to get his eye….removed."

**Oh god this chapter was hard to write! And by the way Baka neco san I'll be damned if I ever kill little Feli off! And anyone reading this please shout up if this is slowly turning too sad and upsetting it'll turn back to humour in two chapters!**

**Please review XD**


	5. Welcome home

**I do not own Hetalia (I really can't be bothered typing that anymore!) or the song used**

Arthur stared at the ceiling for what seemed for hours. He eventually reached for his phone. 10:15pm, it's been fifteen minutes not hours… Arthur sighed and rolled over to his side.

"Alfred, Alfred" Arthur whispered

"Yeah?" Alfred responded from his bed.

"Can you sleep?" Arthur asked.

"No, What about you?" Alfred replied shifting to his side to look at Arthur.

"No" Arthur got out of his bed and wondered over to Alfred's. He placed his phone on Alfred's night stand. He then slipped underneath the covers and cuddled into Alfred. Alfred looked at Arthur puzzled before wrapping his arms around him and letting his eyes slip closed.

Arthur shifted so that he could see Alfred's face.

"Alfred are you asleep?" Arthur asked.

"No, it hasn't even been a minute" Alfred mumbled

"Oh what about-"Alfred sighed and open his eyes to meet Arthur's green ones.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"It's just Feli's been in theatre for a couple of hours and he's still not out or maybe he…" Arthur stopped himself but only got whacked by Alfred. "Ow! What was that for git?" Arthur moaned rubbing his head.

"Dude, you're the git here." Alfred scolded "You're the one who's thinking the god damn worst there just removing his eye we'll get a text when he's out so just shut up about the negatives dude!" Alfred was out of breath with a stream of tears running down his cheeks and falling onto Arthur.

"I-I'm sorry Alfred, please stop crying" Arthur begged as his eyes begin to water. Alfred shook his head. "Nah, I'm sorry for raising my voice." Arthur sat up, pulling Alfred's head into his chest and rocked him gently while softly singing

"Once upon a time

or so the stories told

Everyone lives happily

as the end unfolds

Forever sweet

and never ending

All I want

to know why

life is not

a lullaby

Reality tells

a different story

Everybody tries to win

but everyone fails

It's never sweet

and never ending

All I want

to know why

life is not

a lullaby

It's all a lie

Tell me why

It's all a lie

the lullaby

All a lie, all a lie

tell me why, tell me why

All a lie, all a lie

Lie

All I want

is to know why

life is not

a lullaby"

"You've got a nice voice…but why so depressing and a rock song?" Alfred mumbled lifting his head up.

"sh-shut up git! It was the first thing that came to mind, and I sang it as gently as I could" Arthur retorted. Alfred smiled as he sat up and captured Arthur's lips.

"Thank you" Alfred tucked himself back in with Arthur curling up against him.

The boys were about to fall asleep when there was a sharp knock at the door. Alfred lazily sat up.

"Come in!" he called groggily. The night teacher walked into the dorm letting some hall light in, blinding the American before the teacher closed the door.

"Hey sorry to wake you two." the teacher began "I was wondering if either of you have a you tube account named scarlet angel 0684?" Arthur sat up and glanced at Alfred before both of them shook their heads.

"Why are you asking us?" Alfred asked.

"Well because it sounds famine and you two do have a girl side!" the teacher replied bluntly and sarcastically.

"Ugh, I'm not going to ask" Arthur groaned.

"More importantly, why'd you want to know?" Alfred asked.

"they've put up video that they shouldn't have." the teacher then left. Alfred lent over Arthur to grab his phone. He switched it on and went straight to you tube…

Arthur and Alfred walked into the food hall. They walked over to their usual table where Mathew and Gilbert were. Alfred sat down without saying a word, Arthur was about to walk off when Alfred grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap.

"Don't you do anything cause if you do I will drag you out of here in a choke hold" Alfred growled. Mathew and Gilbert shared a glance before Gilbert spoke for the both of them. "Feli's out of theatre und recovering isn't zat awesome? So vwhat's up with you two?"

"We're glad Feli's okay" Arthur said as he gritted out the second part "it's just someone put a video up on you tube showing Feli getting hit by the knife and actually laughing at it."

Gilbert and Mathew's jaw hung loose. "D-do you know who it was?" Mathew asked. Arthur and Alfred nodded with there eyes glued to the floor.

"Vwat's ze school doing about it?" Gilbert asked.

"They've been asking around and gathering evidence." Arthur grimanced "They know who it is they just need evidence." he continued .

"Oh so that's why late last night they asked us if we had an you tube account." Mathew pondered.

"Vwe need to tell Lovino und Ludz." Gilbert stated seriously staring at Alfred and Arthur.

"Could you tell Ludwig while we tell Lovino please?" Alfred asked peeking from behind Arthur.

"Ja, zat sounds like a plan. On a more awesome note why don't we make a massive get well soon card." Gilbert said instantly lightning up the mood at the table.

The four boys were discussing about what to put on the card when Elezaveta walked up to the table. "That bitch!" she screamed while sitting down beside Arthur and Alfred. "You saw the video too then?" Alfred muffled behind Arthur.

"Saw it, it's a damn hit! I'm going to kill her when she steps foot into the hall!" Elezaveta started grinding her teeth with an aura that made passer-by's get scared.

"Don't try anything, you'll get Arthur started and both of you will get nailed by the teacher" Alfred half growled.

"If she starts I'll start deal" Elezaveta counter parted.

"Fine" Alfred sighed.

"Any vway vwe're deciding vwat to put on Feli's get vwell soon card" Gilbert said changing the subject. "Oh!" Elezaveta chimed as she leaned forward to join the conversation.

Breakfast was almost over and class was about to start. Arthur just drank the last bit of his tea when they heard a laugh that they didn't want to hear. Alfred instantly gripped onto Arthur's waist as tight as he can. A girl about their age walked over to the table, she had messy pink died hair and green eyes, her layers of make up made her look like something from a horror. Her wicked grin stayed put as she leaned onto the table. "Hm.. It's a real shame on Feli." She grinned. "Ja it is he's getting better though" Gilbert replied while Mathew kept an eye on the situation. "That's good though it was h-i-l-a-r-i-o-u-s to watch" she snickered. "Yeah it was so~~ hilarious that you put the damn video on fucking you tube!" Arthur snarled from Alfred's vice grip. Elezaveta was gripping the table so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. "Ha of coarse my subscribers will love it!" She replied. At that point both Elezaveta's and Arthur's patience shattered. Elezaveta through a right hook at 'scarlet angel 0684' knocking her to the ground. Arthur had somehow got off of Alfred and had picked up the pink head off the ground and held her out for Elezaveta, though Gilbert and 3 others had restrained her. Arthur through the girl onto the ground and was ready to punch her when Alfred, Mathew and 6 others stopped him and restrained him to the floor.

"What the hell is going on here" the teacher shouted. He walked over to the comotion just as the bell rang "Everyone to class apart from Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert, Mathew Elezaveta and Madeline." Everyone got up and left apart from those who were called. Alfred put Arthur in a choke hold while Gilbert had lifted Elezaveta over his shoulder.

The teacher glared at the group before starting "Madeline go to the head masters office" The pink haired girl nodded and scuttled away. When she was out of sight Alfred and Gilbert released their captives. "The rest of you go to Feliciano's and Ludwig's dorm." The group nodded and hurried off to the dorm.

They walked into the room to find Francis and Antonio sitting on one of the beds. "honhonhon a lady in the boys dorm" Francis chuckled only to get a frying pan to the face. "Seriously vwere do you get zat frying pan from?" Gilbert gaped sitting down beside Antonio with Mathew right beside him. The other three sat down on the other bed.

Arthur instantly cupped his head in his hands, Alfred sighed and started to rub circles on Arthur's back "I told you that you'll regret it later" Alfred said

"Why the hell would you regret that she deserved it!" Elezaveta added trying to lighten Arthur's mood.

"What happened?" Antonio asked Gilbert. Gilbert explained what happned in the hall while Elezaveta and Alfred were trying to cheer Arthur up.

"Arthur~~ at least tell us what's wrong" Alfred eventually whined.

"Feli wouldn't like it" Arthur sniffled.

"Like what sweetie?" Elezaveta pressed on.

"He wouldn't of liked the video but nor would he like anyone getting hurt for it." The dorm room went quiet allowing Arthur to go on "What we did was just as bad as what Madeline done." Arthur was right and Elezaveta knew it. "I know, but she wanted it and she got it" Elezaveta responded. Arthur nodded in his hands. Alfred sighed as he leaned forward and started to whisper into Arthur's ear. Everyone else started to talk about why they were there.

Alfred kissed the shell of Arthur's ear. Arthur smiled slightly and sat up with Alfred

"There we are dude!" Alfred cheered causing everyone to look over at them.

"Honhonhon sex promise non?" Francis joked making everyone in the room glare at him. "Shut it frog!" Arthur growled "I was doing something that my dad use to make me and my brothers do." Arthur added.

Alfred started to gnaw on Arthur's ear while Arthur joined the conversation. 5 minutes later the head master burst through the door with the two police officers close behind him. "I don't care what happened in the food hall." he announced "I have spoken to your parents…and brother" Arthur grimaced at brother. "They have allowed you to have the day off school to help Mr Vargas because he'll be back here in an hour or so. You lot are close to him." Everyone nodded. The chubby officer stepped foward "We still don't know who's setting the knives, so no one's allowed to go in the wooded area." He announced as the other officer eyed Alfred gnawing the ear. "Are you two in an relationship?" He asked "Yash!" Alfred replied with a mouthful of ear. He nodded with sceptical look before leaving with the headmaster and the other officer.

When the door was shut everyone burst out into a cheer. Elezaveta ended up giving everyone a hug while Gilbert was kissing Mathew's face off, Antonio and Francis were jumping up and down and Alfred and Arthur were watching everything unfold with grins on there faces.

They waited at font door for Feliciano each of them excited that their friend (and son) was going to be okay and coming home. At the gate they saw a shimmer of people. Elezaveta instantly ran out side with the boys following far behind (they won't admit it though!).

Feliciano and Lovino were saying goodbye to an old man and a college girl. As soon as he turned around he got glomped by Elezaveta. The boys waited until she realised the small Italian before each giving him a hug.

Feliciano had his left eye plastered over with a white plaster. He looked really pale and slightly exhausted. His voice was slightly croaky and dry sounding.

The air was filled with relief as everyone giggled and hugs.

"Let's get inside, you three dudes look exhausted!" Alfred said taking Feliciano by the hand. "Si, just give me a minute!" Feliciano said. Alfred let go of Feliciano's hand and he jogged over to the old man. "Grazie, nonno Ci vediamo in estate" He gave him a hug and kiss before turning his attention to the college girl "arrivederci sorella, fretta e tornare a casa" he hugged and kissed her before hurrying back to the group. Lovino gave the to a begrudged hug and left with the group.

They walked into Ludwig's and Feliciano's dorm. They all sat on the two beds, they talked about everything and nothing. Soon though Lovino had fallen asleep on Antonio's lap, while Ludwig was dozing on Feliciano's shoulder.

"Ze awesome me has just remembered something!" Gilbert suddenly announced,

"And what's that?" Mathew's small voice asked.

"Vwell Feliciano hasn't had ze talk from his less awesome than me Vatti!"

"Ah oui! Les Moi almost forgot!" Francis added. Now all eyes were on Alfred (apart from the two sleepy heads!).

"Y-yeah" Alfred nervously scratched the back of his neck. Arthur held his breath, trying not to burst out laughing "Lets go to our dorm and leave Ludwig and Lovino to recover." Arthur squeaked, standing up and tugging Alfred up with him.

"Yey! Feliciano cheered quietly (well as quietly as an over-hyperactive Italian can!)

Gilbert helped Feliciano get Ludwig tucked up in bed and Antonio lifted Lovino into Feliciano's bed. They all got left the dorm to go to the other, though before they got there the bell for lunch rang.

They walked into the food hall and sat at there usual table.

"Oh, Feli!" Elezaveta suddenly said

"Si?" Italy replied slowly

"After you have the talk can you come over to the sewing department?" she asked

"Why?" the entire table asked at the same time all looking worried apart from Feliciano.

"Well….to try a couple of things on…."

**I'm soooooooooooooo sorry this took forever to write! Thanks to all the reviews**

**I'm back at school unfortunately so next chapter will be a wee while!**

**Small spoiler alert next chapter's the talk**


	6. tide over

**I do not own Hetalia (really now! Nobody knew that!)**

The group sat down on the floor, encircling the bed that Alfred was sitting on. The scene looked like story time in play group (kinder garden) or waiting for an old man to tell them something wise. Alfred was not an old man and wasn't going to tell stories but he was going to say something wise to a boy as innocent as a kid at play group (kinder garden) age. He scratched the back of his neck and stared at goggling eyes staring directly at him.

Alfred took a deep breath, he was about to start the most awkward talk in his life, until the door slammed opened.

"OI BASTARDO'S" A distinctive Italian shouted into the dorm room. "what are you doing leaving me with that potato bastard!" Lovino complained as he sat down beside Antonio. "Anyway what are you guys doing anyway?" he asked with Ludwig just entering the room.

"Ve~~ Papa's going to give us the talk" Feliciano cheered. Ludwig turned on his heels, ready to leave when he heard "wah Luddy!" Ludwig turned around to see a sparkling innocent eye staring right back at him. He sighed and sat down behind Feliciano, he wrapped his arms around Feliciano's shoulder and braced for the awkwardness that was about to engulf him…

Alfred cleared his throat attracting everyone's attention back to him. "Well…" He began thinking up the right words to use. "Erm…when two people are in love they do something called sex. Sex is when the one lover stick his dick into the other person. In a women and men, the man goes inside the women. When it's men on men it's the more dominant guy who puts it into the bum of the other, though _**you have to prepare them first**_." With that Alfred sat back, proud of what he'd said.

"It wasn't that bad!" Feliciano commented.

"Ah but mon a mi" Francis began with his perverted smile plastered onto his face "What I'll do is Beep and then beep with an extra beep then use my fingers to beep and beep Harry Potter beep beep beep beeeeee rainbow kiss eeeeeeep" Everyone stared at Francis, wide eyed and as pale as ghosts.

"Papa what's a rainbow kiss?" Feliciano asked sounding half traumatized

"Erm… That's something that only pervs do" Alfred replied.

"So big brother Francis is a perv?" Feliciano wondered aloud

"Yes" Everyone else chorused apart from Francis who was laughing his signature laugh.

"I think it's best if we leave now" Elezaveta said grabbing Feliciano's hand and dragging him out. Everyone nodded and followed Elezaveta out, dragging the pervert Frenchman with them.

Elezaveta took Feliciano to the home'ec department. She shoved him into one of the class rooms, telling the other boys to wait outside. Alfred leaned up against the wall and sighed "Poor Feli" He said.

"yeah, I hope he'll come out in one piece" Mathew added

"Vwhat do you mean?" Ludwig asked, panic rising in his voice.

"vonece your in there, you'll have nightmares for ze rest of your life!" Gilbert answered wrapping his arms around Ludwig's shoulders.

"What the hell do you mean, bastardo?!" After Lovino said that there were screams from girls in the classroom. All the boys froze in there spot, Arthur moved to the door robotically. He pulled it open to reveal Feliciano in a green dress with brown knee high boots.

"Gah! You look adorable" Elezaveta squealed, grabbing Feliciano into a hug.

"Now, stand still so that auntie Liz can take a picture." Feliciano done what he was told, too scared to do other wise.

"He does look adorable!" Antonio said in his cheery voice.

"Shut it tomato bastardo!" Lovino snapped keeping an eye on Feliciano.

"Elezaveta…" All the boys turned around to see the head master standing staring into the class room.

"I told you to look after Mr Vargas not torture him!" He pointed out

"Aw But he's so adorable, especially like this" all the girls whined back.

"That is true but put him back into proper close now" With that the head master left.

"That Bastard!" Lovino and Arthur said simultaneously.

They all gathered around there usual table. Though Francis was away chatting up a group of girls at the table next to theirs. Feliciano dozed off half way through eating his pasta. He slumped into Ludwig's arm, startling the poor German.

"Aw little Feli's being cute!" Gilbert said pulling out his mobile phone (cell) . Mathew hummed in agreement.

"He looks so peaceful." Elezaveta said pulling out her phone as well.

"Yeah, but we need to get the Pasta Bastard to bed though" Lovino said.

"I'll get him" Alfred offered lifting the small Italian off of Ludwig.

Alfred carried Feliciano back to the dorm and placed him down onto the bed.

"Danke Alfred" Ludwig thanked

"Anything for my son and my future son in law" Alfred replied causing Ludwig to blush.

"Ohonhonhon, don't try anything naughty!" Francis called from the door.

"Shut it Frog" Arthur scolded earning a Shush from everyone else.

"He's had a long day so let him rest!" Antonio whispered.

"Er yeah just let me stay here, I need to tell Potato Bastardo something and jus too…"

"Too look over your brother, yeah we understand" Arthur finished for Lovino while pushing everyone out of the dorm.

That night Arthur curled up into his bed, plugging himself into some ACDC to drift off to. He'd just closed his eyes when he felt another body enter his bed. He opened his eyes and took out his head phones.

"Hello Al" Arthur mumbled while turning over to face Alfred.

"Hello Artie!" Alfred cheered back as quietly as he could (which wasn't very). Arthur sighed at his pet name before cuddling into Alfred.

"It's been a long day" Alfred said into Arthur's hair.

"Yeah, though I'm just so glad that Feli's okay" Arthur replied.

"Yeah…I hated it when we could hear him scream through the hospital."

"Good night Alfred…" Arthur suddenly said cuddling into Alfred further.

"G'night Arthur" Alfred replied deciding that maybe talking about the matter more would be upsetting.

**Extremely short chapter there sorry about that I'm really low on ideas at the moment and I didn't get any reviews so that was nice but as long as you guys who are reading this are enjoying this that's fine I guess…**

**Any way for couple of chapters there wasn't much usuk but I promise next chapter will be purely Us/Uk so just hang in there.**

**p.s review if you can =)**


End file.
